


The Last Enemy

by Aleska



Category: Map Community
Genre: Crack, Cybercrimes, Gen, Homophobic Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, anyways things will be warned before every chapter, at some point... i mean it's how people talk in spain, but cultural differences can make it sound weird, cybercrime brigade, spanish police, spanish regional stereotypes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleska/pseuds/Aleska
Summary: Some anti from tumblr has found a way to get in contact with the spanish cybercrime brigade. Discovering Aleska's town they have been able to mail the local police department.However, could the antis be able to let the cops there know their worries? Or would the language barrier the last undefeatable enemy?...Or how I talked about what would happen if antis contacted spanish police with a friend and my mind just couldn't help it.





	The Last Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is exactly what you think it is. I'm shameless. It was gonna be a silly tumblr post and suddenly I have at least three main chatacters and two side, with their backgrounds and stuff. Let this go and you'll have a whole book. Or not. We'll see
> 
> Expect some cameos (maybe?), my bad humor sense, a totally obvious "english is not my first language" and some references that only spanish people will get. Enjoy

“Antonio, come to take a look at this! Fuck, Antonio, move your ass here NOW!”

“Calm down, calm down, chief. I’m on my way.”

Manolo gave him an infuriate glaze, biting his tongue this time. Some days he just couldn’t handle Antonio at all. It was the accent, wasn’t it? That melodic, silky accent that however seemed to be hidden a kind of secret joke that Manolo wouldn’t enjoy. Or maybe it was just Antonio’s constant half-smile and the appearance of knowing more than what he showed and constantly mocking him behind his back. He didn’t have a proof about that but…

Antonio sipped his coffee, eyebrows raised in a silent question. There he was, the mockery in his eyes. Manolo repressed another curse and just pointed at the screen of his computer.

“What the fuck is that? Can you understand something?”

The other man leaned towards the screen, frowning a bit and focusing in the mail open in front of him.

“Hmmm…”

“So?”

“It’s English…”

“Yes, I could say that! For God’s sake… Can you read it or not?”

“Maybe…”

Keep breathing deep, Manolo, don’t kill him. You are a policeman. You don’t kill your men.

“I mean, here it says something like ‘Hello’ and later on you can read hmm ‘thank you’ and I’m pretty sure that word is not a nice one? It says something about sex and porn too. An interesting mix of words…”

“Enough, Antonio, that is. Weren’t you bilingual?”

“I am.”

“And you can’t speak English?”

“Can you?”

His bad. Don’t try to play that with a Galician. Never.

“What languages are you supposed to talk, then?”

“Galician and Spanish.”

He was smiling. Oh God. Manolo couldn’t help, he just took the closest folder and threw it to his subordinate. Antonio guessed the movement, step away fast enough and just walk again to his desktop, sipping his coffee and repressing a laugh.

“No worries, chief, I’m sure it’s just spam. Delete it and let it go.”

“García!”

Antonio was a lost cause. But maybe the new and a bit overmotivated officer could do something useful. He was young. Young people speak English, right?

“Yes, sir?”

The boy looked at him from his desk with obvious surprise. He didn’t expect his boss asking him for help. Or talking at him at all. Or anyone talking at him, for that matter. Manolo shook his pity for him away. Maybe if he wasn’t a know-it-all trying to push perfectly good and decent people to work more than the needed he wouldn’t be so hated. And he could try to look a bit more masculine. That would help his case too. His soft ways didn’t cause a proper impression about the Spanish police.

“Take a look at this. I’ve gotten a couple of them this week and just, why the hell can’t people just talk in goddamn Spanish if they want to bring something to our attention?!”

“Spam.”

Manolo didn’t even look at Antonio. He wasn’t worth of his time. Meanwhile, García walked there, focusing in the screen, putting an actual effort in understanding the letters shinning in front of his eyes.

He gave up after a minute, letting out a sigh.

“I’m sorry, sir, I can’t understand it. I wasn’t good at English back to school, so…”

“Don’t apologize, pal. At least you did it through school. I don’t think our Manolo has opened a book in his whole life.”

“Okay, I’m done with you, Antonio. Before this week ends I’m transferring you back to some of this little, forgotten and boring fishermen villages you came from and I’m not letting you get out of there ever again.”

“Well…” he shrugged at the threaten “if you say so.”

Through all those years working together, Antonio had learnt that Manolo was quick talking but not that much acting. So, at that point, he wasn’t scared at all. The chief decided to ignore it and listening to his advice. Considering the mail spam and just delete it. But García was still there, looked at it with deep interest.

“Staring like that isn’t gonna make you learn English, you know that, don’t you?”

“No, it’s just… I think that’s a name? ‘Aleska’. And, yeah, there are some weird names here… Oh.”

Then he chuckled, shaking his head.

“I got it, Antonio must be right, it’s spam.”

“I told you so.”

Again that accent. Such an annoyance.

“Why you think so?”

“That’s a Russian name,” García pointed it as it was obvious, going back to his usual smart-ass self, visibly enjoying the moment. “and well, it says some stuff about sex and pornography there, can you see it?”

“Yes, yes, I can see that! Right to the point”

Manolo was starting to lose his patience. It was too early and he couldn’t help to ask himself why didn’t he stay in bed that morning.

“I just think it’s one of this ‘Buy yourself a Russian wife’ spam ads.”

“A what?!”

“Yeah, yeah!” Antonio had rushed himself enough to be standing there behind Manolo, almost causing him a heart attack with his unexpected intervention. “I’ve seen those, it’s some scam for thirsty pervs! You give your credit card number and they say they’ll send you some hot Russian girl to be your wife. And then…”

“I can imagine what happens then. So, it’s this something to be worried about?”

“Do we work to stop online scams too? It sounds like something we should do”

Oh, no. He wasn’t letting García think so or he would spend the rest of his labor years forcing him with all the unnecessary extra work.

“No, no, not at all.” Manolo took the younger policeman by his shoulders and guided him back to his desk. “That’s out of our duties. It’s no a scam from Spain and who would even fall for that? It’s a bait that our fishes won’t bit. We’ve already enough work with twitter terrorists, let alone some weirdo Russians scams. Not out business. Okay, guys, you all, back to work.”

Antonio shrugged with his irritating smile, García frowned and opened his mouth for a second but finally didn’t say anything, focusing again on his computer. Not totally convinced, but decided to don’t complain. Manolo sighed, internally thanking God for it.

Sitting back in front of his desk, he gave a last look to the mail. What kind of idiot would send a scam mail to the cybercrime brigade? Whoever it was, Manolo didn’t have time for it. He didn’t even like computers in the first place. The man still was unable to understand how he ended there, as the chief of the local brigade for cybercrime, but it didn’t matter. He would do his job… But in a language he could understand.

With a silent growl, he clicked delete. Buy Russian wives. What a bunch of nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first round. Not promises about when the second will come. But it will. Probably. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
